<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thunder and Steel: The False God and The Madman by Aragorn_II_Elessar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462479">Thunder and Steel: The False God and The Madman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar'>Aragorn_II_Elessar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Thor and Supergirl [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrian is screwed, Affection, Alternate Season/Series 03, Alternate Season/Series 05, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Iris' bitch, Burgeoning Romance, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Episode: s03e22 Infantino Street, Episode: s05e23 Lian Yu, F/M, Friendship, Not for Iris or WestAllen fans, One-sided battles, Ridiculously one-sided, Savitar is a joke, Sequel, Short Story, Some comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Few months after Loki's defeat, some of Barry's friends arrive on Earth-38 to ask Thor, Kara and some others to protect them from an enemy of Barry. And Oliver Queen needs their help too to save his friends and family from an enemy of his. This is the short tale of how they help out both.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Patty Spivot, Kara Danvers/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Thor and Supergirl [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Taking down the false God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize</p><p>And welcome to the third part of the 'Thunder and Steel' series. The Crisis on Earth-X story is still a little away, and this one is not about it.</p><p>And this story is gonna be pretty short. About 4 or 5 chapters long at best.</p><p>But I hope everyone enjoys it.</p><p>This chapter is gonna be a bit of comedy too because of what happens it, but hope all get a laugh. Now let us begin.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Friends of Barry arrive on Earth-38 for protection from an enemy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>National City</p><p>Donald Blake, Kara Danvers, Clark Kent, Bart Allen and J'onn Jonnz returned to Kara's apartment after having finished a mission for the League along with Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan-Queen. Those two had gone off to Star City following it while the others had returned to Kara's home to relax after the entire thing.</p><p>That was when a breach opened and out of it stepped Joe West, his son Wally West, now wearing a yellow suit of some kind, and Patty Spivot, all looking a little afraid.</p><p>"Wally", Donald said in surprise as he and the others got up while he looked at the other two. "What are you doing here? And who are they?"</p><p>"That's Patty Spivot, Barry's new girlfriend", Kara quickly said as she pointed at Patty who waved to them while Donald nodded.</p><p>"Joe West, Wally's father", Joe introduced himself as he held out his hand and Clark shook it.</p><p>"As nice as it is to meet you all", Bart said. "I have a feeling this isn't a social call."</p><p>"What is it?" J'onn asked. He could read their minds but decided to let them explain to him.</p><p>"It's Savitar", Wally said and Kara's eyes lit up as she remembered the name while Wally pointed at Patty. "He is trying to-"</p><p>"Kill Patty, I know", Kara said as all turned to her. "Barry told me when he and Oliver came to help out against Loki."</p><p>"You're here because you want to keep her safe, don't you?" Clark asked.</p><p>"Yes", Joe said. "Please, help us."</p><p>"We will", Donald assured.</p><p>"Barry doesn't know we are here", Patty told them. "Because turns out Savitar is a future version of him."</p><p>"Wait what?" Kara asked, sure she had misheard. How could someone as kind and gentle and selfless as Barry Allen become evil enough to murder a woman he loved?</p><p>"So my doppelganger went crazy in the future and is trying to kill his own girlfriend", Bart muttered. "Gee, so shocked."</p><p>"You're his doppelganger?" Patty asked Bart.</p><p>"Yes, name's Bart Allen", Bart said as he took her hand and kissed it, while all chuckled in amusement.</p><p>"Turns out Savitar from the future is actually still with my sister, and as much as I hate to say it, he is her love slave or something", Wally said as all shot him looks but he shrugged and Joe and Patty sighed, relenting, as he was right. "Now because Barry got with Patty, he and his romance with Iris will be erased. So he is basically being Iris' bitch and wants to kill Patty to fix things."</p><p>"Okay, anyone else find Savitar really ridiculous?" Kara asked and all from Earth-38 raised their hands.</p><p>"Look, I know how it sounds", Patty said. "But please, we need your help."</p><p>"And you have got it", Donald assured and she, Joe and Wally nodded in appreciation.</p>
<hr/><p>Later</p><p>Almost all of them were minding their own business in the apartment. Donald and Clark were cooking, J'onn was simply sitting in a corner, while Kara and Bart were conversing with Patty, Joe and Wally.</p><p>Bart had tried to flirt with Patty several times during the course of the conversation but it was only cause for amusement for all of them really.</p><p>That was when a portal opened and a giant suit of armor that looked like a discount Megatron sped out of it, grabbing Patty and holding her up.</p><p>The others immediately got up as he declared. "I am Savitar, the God of Speed! And I will ensure destiny gets fulfilled."</p><p>That was when someone snatched Patty from his hand and he looked around in shock to see Bart standing in a corner, his hand on Patty's shoulder for support.</p><p>"H-How?" Savitar wondered, eyes wide in shock.</p><p>"You are not the God of Speed", Bart said. "You're just a lovesick puppy. Bet you can't even catch me. Come on, try it out."</p><p>And with that, Bart ran off as Savitar roared angrily and ran after him, trying to catch Bart. To his horror, he couldn't even cover half the distance Bart did while going all out.</p><p>To add insult to injury, Bart turned around and started running backwards, giving Savitar a mock salute. His expression made it clear he was only toying with Savitar, while the 'God of Speed' was going all out.</p><p>"NO!" Savitar roared angrily only for Heat Vision to hit his feet, making him trip as Superman and Supergirl hovered in the air above.</p><p>Savitar groaned as he tried to get up, only to hold his head and scream in pain as Martian Manhunter hovered near Superman and Supergirl, attacking Savitar with a mental blast.</p><p>And then Mjolnir hit the suit, shattering it into many tiny pieces as the future Barry fell down, still holding his head in pain.</p><p>He looked around in horror as the five surrounded him.</p><p>"Do it!" He yelled like the madman he was. "Kill me!"</p><p>"You insult my honorable friend by looking like him", Thor said, disgust in his voice. "And titling yourself doesn't make you a God."</p><p>"You're too pathetic to even kill", Kara said before knocking him out with a punch.</p><p>"As long as he doesn't kill Patty by midnight, he is gonna be erased from existence", Clark shrugged.</p><p>"Let's just restrain him till then", Thor said as he put Mjolnir on the knocked out speedster's chest and all chuckled.</p><p>"God of Speed", Bart said mockingly. "He should be called God of Disappointments instead."</p><p>"Agreed", J'onn said. "Let us go back and inform Patty, Joe and Wally."</p>
<hr/><p>Later, that night, Earth-1, S.T.A.R. Labs</p><p>Once midnight had passed, a breach opened in S.T.A.R. Labs and out stepped Thor and Kara with Patty, Joe and Wally.</p><p>"Oh my God!" Barry said, sighing in relief as the two hugged each other and kissed, with Barry holding her tightly, never wanting to let her go.</p><p>Then he noticed the others behind Patty and let her go, with Patty doing the same.</p><p>"Hey guys", Barry waved to them, hugging them all one by one while Cisco, Caitlin and H.R. congratulated Patty over surviving.</p><p>"We went to their Earth", Joe told Barry.</p><p>"And they and three others took down Savitar like he was a joke", Wally said and Barry's eyes were wide.</p><p>"Really?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah", both shrugged simultaneously.</p><p>"Thank you, so much", Barry said, his eyes grateful. "I will always appreciate what you have done. It will never be forgotten."</p><p>"Don't worry, Barry", Kara assured.</p><p>"You would do the same for us", Thor said.</p><p>"There is one more thing", Barry said as the two looked at him. "Oliver's family and friends have been kidnapped by an enemy of his called Adrian Chase. He just reached out to me to help him. However, there is a meta attack on the city, with quite a few escaped metas teaming up, and I can't go before dealing with them."</p><p>"So you want us to go", Kara realized and Barry nodded.</p><p>"Please guys", Barry said. "I will join you all once it's done."</p><p>Thor and Kara exchanged a look and shrugged.</p><p>"Well, time to head to Star City", Thor said. "Let's hope it is on the same spot as on our Earth."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that ends the first chapter. After this, probably three more to go.</p><p>Now Thor and Kara will help out against Adrian. The following 3 chapters are going to be inspired by WriterBlock039's story "One Call Away", so thank you to her, though I won't be copying or anything.</p><p>Savitar being Iris' bitch was so much fun to write *Laughs to self*</p><p>So hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. On Lian Yu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thor and Kara accompany Oliver to Lian Yu to help him save his friends and family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize</p><p>Thank you to everyone for the kudos and hits.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arrow Cave</p><p>Oliver had finished convincing Malcolm to work with Nyssa when the elevator opened and out walked Thor and Kara as Oliver turned to face them.</p><p>"Oh you two!" Oliver sighed in relief. "Thank God…of Thunder."</p><p>Thor and Kara chuckled as the joke as Kara ended up hugging him, catching him off guard, though he appreciated it and hugged her back.</p><p>"For those of us who do not know them, who are these lovely new companions of yours, Oliver?" Malcolm asked.</p><p>"This is Thor", Oliver said as he pointed at Thor. "And that's Kara. On her Earth, she is known as Supergirl."</p><p>"Thor?" Both Malcolm and Nyssa gawked.</p><p>"As in the God of Thunder, is that right, husband?" Nyssa asked.</p><p>"Husband?" Kara asked as she looked between Oliver and Nyssa.</p><p>"Long story", Oliver muttered.</p><p>"And yes, I am the God of Thunder", Thor said as he raised Mjolnir, making Malcolm's and Nyssa's eyes widen in disbelief.</p><p>Asgard and its inhabitants were real? Was it the same for the other mythologies?</p><p>Getting over their shock, Malcolm asked Kara. "What makes you so super?"</p><p>Kara looked around, wondering how to reveal her powers, when she saw a dart lying on the ground. She picked it up and shattered it into pieces effortlessly, making their eyes widen again.</p><p>"That answers the question", Nyssa said.</p><p>Oliver walked to the two and said. "Thank you very much for coming. I appreciate it a lot. However…"</p><p>"What?" Thor asked.</p><p>"On the island, just to be completely on the safe side, I will be recruiting some more people", Oliver said. "But I am not sure who to trust. So until a situation calls for it, I want you two to hide your abilities."</p><p>"How will we know if we are needed to use our full abilities though?" Kara asked.</p><p>"You both have super hearing", Oliver said and they nodded. "So let's think of a code word or a phrase that would be considered a signal."</p><p>"For Odin, for Asgard", Thor said as they looked at him. "It's my war cry. Does that sound good enough?"</p><p>"Oh it works great", Oliver said gratefully. "Thanks a lot."</p><hr/><p>Later</p><p>The plane flew towards Lian Yu with Oliver, Malcolm, Nyssa, Thor and Kara in it.</p><p>"Why did your adversaries bring them here?" asked Nyssa.</p><p>"For that matter", Malcolm said. "How does he even know about this place?"</p><p>"Talia", Oliver said. "She researched me. Probably told Chase everything."</p><p>"Ironic", Nyssa said. "When I was a little girl, my father told me to visit this place. It's where I found Sara."</p><p>None of them noticed Malcolm's shocked expression on hearing that.</p><p>Thor and Kara looked down on the island, the place that had shaped this Oliver into the man he was.</p><p>Lian Yu.</p><hr/><p>A ninja took off the bag from Felicity's head and roughly pushed her to the ground. Her and John's hands were bound by cuffs along with Thea, Quentin and Curtis.</p><p>"Diggle? Felicity?" Curtis asked as he looked at them.</p><p>"We're fine", Felicity said.</p><p>"You ok?" John asked.</p><p>"We're fine", Quentin said. "A little north of pissed off though."</p><p>"Roy, Rene, Laurel?" John asked as he looked around, "Where are they?"</p><p>"Not with us", Thea said grimly.</p><p>Adrian then walked up to them, wearing his Prometheus suit minus the hood and mask. With him were Dinah Drake, Evelyn Sharp, China White, Carrie Cutter, Liza Warner and the entire army of Talia's League.</p><p>"Relax", he said with a smirk. "Enjoy the weather."</p><p>"Anybody tell you how much you suck at life?" Curtis asked when a ninja held a blade to his throat.</p><p>"No", Adrian said. "Care to be the first."</p><p>"Why are we here?" Thea asked.</p><p>"So you recognize this place?" Chase asked with a smirk. "That's good."</p><p>He then turned around and walked away with Dinah, Evelyn, White, Cutter and Warner following him.</p><p>As they walked off, Thea yelled. "Oliver is gonna come for us!"</p><p>"Yeah", Adrian said as he walked away. "I'm counting on it, sis."</p><p>"Damn it!" Dig said. "Chase is using us as bait. He wants to draw Oliver out."</p><p>"The numbers aren't exactly in his favor", Quentin pointed out.</p><p>"He's faced worse odds before", Felicity said optimistically.</p><p>"Yeah, with the help of you and John", Curtis reminded. "Roy and Laurel and Thea, and the rest of us."</p><p>"Curtis is right", Dig sighed heavily. "Oliver can't do this alone."</p><hr/><p>Oliver opened the door and slowly walked towards the cell with a duffel bag in his hand.</p><p>He dropped the duffel bag near the entrance and slowly walked towards the cell. He gave a sigh and said. "I need your help."</p><p>The man in the cell looked at him with his one eye and gave him a smile that seemed…..kind?</p><p>"Hey, kid. I'm glad you came back."</p><p>Slade Wilson got up and asked. "What brought you back to the island?"</p><p>"Like I said", Oliver said as he started unlocking his cell with his key. "I need your help."</p><p>"What the hell's going on here?" asked an ARGUS guard as he walked inside.</p><p>"We have a problem", Oliver said as he walked towards him. "And I need you to get off the island."</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere", the guard said before gesturing to Slade and saying. "And neither is he."</p><p>"I am taking him", Oliver said. "And I am taking Digger Harkness. There's an ARGUS supply boat that is docked on the eastern shore. You take it and you go."</p><p>"I'm not abandoning my post", the guard said dutifully.</p><p>Oliver felt respect for the guard for his sense of duty but he was an obstacle right now.</p><p>"Suit yourself", Oliver said and smacked him across the face, knocking him out.</p><p>He turned to see that Slade had used the key to unlock the door and come out.</p><p>"Would you like to explain what's going on?" Slade asked.</p><p>"I'd like to talk about you for a minute", Oliver said as he realized that Slade was different. "You seem-"</p><p>"What, in possession of all my marbles?" Slade asled with a smile and Oliver nodded. "The Mirakuru wore off a long time ago, kid."</p><p>Then with remorse in his eyes, he said. "I mean, I remember everything that happened. I'm not trying to escape that, but it feels like some bad dream. Now, regardless of my sanity, why do you want to help me, after everything that I've done?"</p><p>"There is a man here on the island named Adrian Chase", Oliver explained. "He's holding my friends and my family hostage, including Thea… and my son."</p><p>"Since when do you have a son?" Slade asked with a chuckle.</p><p>"Slade", Oliver, not in the mood for casual talks, said firmly. "Are you gonna help me or not?"</p><p>"I think I am stating the obvious when I'm saying that I killed your mother, and for that alone, you should have killed me", Slade said.</p><p>"Maybe what's happening now is the reason I didn't", Oliver said.</p><p>He then gave Slade a flash drive and said. "This is all the intel that I have been able to gather on your son, Joe, including his present whereabouts."</p><p>Slade seemed like he was about to break down due to the guilt inside him. The man whose mother he had killed was offering to help him find his son.</p><p>"Are you offering to help me find my son?" Slade asked as his voice cracked a little.</p><p>"I want us to find both of our sons", Oliver assured.</p><p>He then walked towards the bag and opened it, taking out an orange and black mask. It was Slade's Deathstroke mask.</p><p>Slade stepped back on seeing it as the last time he had worn it, he had done unspeakable things. Oliver handed it to him and he looked at it for some time.</p><p>"You and me kid", Slade said with a gleam in his eye. "Just like old times."</p><hr/><p>Thor and Kara were helping Malcolm and Nyssa offload the supplies as Nyssa said to Malcolm. "You know, if we're going to fight side by side, you're going to have to at least speak with me."</p><p>"I know, it's awful", Malcolm snorted.</p><p>The super couple looked between the two former League members as Nyssa scoffed. "Pity. By now I thought you'd realize that by disbanding the League of Assassins I freed us both."</p><p>"Are you looking for applause?" Malcolm asked as he raised his cybernetic hand. "Clapping is a little harder for me these days."</p><p>"Well, considering how bitter he sounds, he will probably never realize whatever it is you want him to realize", Thor said to Nyssa who smirked while Malcolm glared at him, though he knew that was the best he could do, as no way he was gonna even harm a strand of hair of the God of Thunder.</p><p>"What happened anyway?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Oliver cut it off", Malcolm simply said.</p><p>"And?" Thor prompted, knowing if Oliver had cut it off, he would have had a very good reason to do so.</p><p>"Malcolm took a position in the League he shouldn't have, because my husband gave it to him stupidly", Nyssa told the two. "Anyway, months later, his sister was dying and I had something that could cure her. But back then, I was very bitter too, so I held it back and asked Oliver to fight Malcolm for me. Oliver did and cut off his hand, which he deserved anyway, and after his sister was cured, I realized how petty I had been, so I burnt the Ring of the Demon and disbanded the League. No one has to be bound to an organization that was corrupted long ago."</p><p>"Well, I think we know who we like more out of you two", Kara shrugged as Malcolm sighed.</p><p>"Where did you two come from anyway?" He asked them, deciding to change the subject. "I know Team Flash and the Legends, never seen you two."</p><p>"Well, we helped out during the Dominator Invasion", Thor told him.</p><p>"And in return, Oliver and Flash helped us out against an enemy of ours", Kara said. "We've been good friends since then."</p><p>"And they are among the best people I know", Oliver said as he arrived with Slade Wilson who was now in his Deathstroke suit and mask with his sword strapped to his back and with them was also Digger Harkness aka Captain Boomerang, wearing his trench coat with boomerangs in it as he smirked.</p><p>"Have you offloaded the supplies?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"Most of them", Thor said.</p><p>"Guns and ammo are still on the plane", Malcolm informed him.</p><p>"By the way", Kara asked. "What do we need an RPG for?"</p><p>"Well", Oliver said. "Chase has Talia, an army of students, Evelyn Sharp, China White, Carrie Cutter, Liza Warner and a meta-human. I have no interest in this being a fair fight."</p><p>"What kind of meta?" Kara asked.</p><p>"The screaming kind", Oliver informed and she groaned.</p><p>"If only I had brought the devices Barry had whipped up", she muttered.</p><p>"Is that why you released the animals from their cages?" Nyssa asked as she eyed Slade and Harkness.</p><p>"Oh, come on, luv", Harkness said to her flirtatiously with lust in his eyes. "That is no way to start a new friendship."</p><p>"Look at me like that again and I'll feed you your eyes", Nyssa sneered as she walked up to him.</p><p>"You're not her type anyway", Malcolm said to Harkness.</p><p>"You sure about that?" Nyssa asked Malcolm who blinked.</p><p>"Really?" He asked. "Well that's it, I'm done helping you."</p><p>"I never asked for it anyway", Nyssa said as she glanced at Oliver before looking ahead.</p><p>"All right, that's enough", Oliver interrupted. "Let's offload the rest of the gear-"</p><p>"We have incoming", Thor said as he and Kara looked ahead at something.</p><p>"Where?" Nyssa asked.</p><p>Thor and Kara were about to do something when Oliver held up his hand. "Wait!"</p><p>They remembered what he had asked of them and stopped as the rocket hit the plane and exploded, destroying it.</p><p>"Hoo", Harkness said with a smirk. "So much for our gear."</p><p>"It's not like we needed it anyway", Oliver whispered as he glanced at Thor and Kara.</p><p>"There goes our ride home, kid", Slade said grimly.</p><p>"Another will come", Oliver told him before asking the two. "Is there anything else?"</p><p>"No, that was it", Kara said as she and Thor turned to him.</p><p>"Great", Oliver said as he opened a case that had his suit. "I'm suiting up and when I'm done, we'll go and take them all down."</p><p>"Can't wait", Kara smirked.</p><hr/><p>Thor, Kara, Oliver, Slade, Nyssa, Malcolm and Digger continued moving.</p><p>Thor and Kara suddenly sniffed the air around them and the latter said. "There are explosives here."</p><p>"On the entire island", Thor said.</p><p>"So that's what your nemesis has been doing in his free time, husband", Nyssa said and both Thor and Kara noted there was something about the way she said 'husband'.</p><p>"Why isn't he detonating them?" Oliver wondered.</p><p>"Well, he must have a reason", Kara said as she used X-Ray vision to look at the explosives. "Not that we will let him do it whenever he tries to."</p><p>Looking at his tablet, Oliver said. "The RPG that took out our plane came from over there. The call from my son originated just west of here."</p><p>"Hostages could be in either place", Harkness said.</p><p>"Or neither", Slade added before pointing out. "This is a large island."</p><p>"I'll check the RPG site", Malcolm offered.</p><p>"I'll accompany you", Nyssa said.</p><p>"Oh, its almost like you don't trust me, Nyssa", Malcolm said sarcastically.</p><p>"No", Nyssa said. "It's exactly like I don't trust you."</p><p>"Check it out", said Oliver. "Stay on comms."</p><p>He turned to Thor and Kara. "Please accompany them and stop them from killing each other."</p><p>"All right", Thor said as he and Kara led Nyssa and Malcolm away.</p><p>Oliver, Slade and Digger walked further with Slade in the front and the other two in the rear.</p><p>"Why does he get a weapon and I don't?" Digger asked as he gestured at Slade.</p><p>"I trust him more than you", Oliver said truthfully. Slade was like his brother before the Mirakuru. Harkness was just a psychopath who had tried to kill his friend- Lyla.</p><p>"Didn't he kill your mother?" Digger asked bluntly with a smirk.</p><p>"You listen to me very carefully", Oliver said as he gave Harkness a threatening glare and pointed his finger at him. "You help me take down Chase, you walk. You screw with me, even a little bit, and I will put you right back into that hole."</p><p>"Just a gun is all I'm saying", Digger shrugged.</p><p>Slade looked to a distance and saw some familiar figures.</p><p>"Kid", he called out. "I see movement."</p><p>Oliver and Harkness walked up to them.</p><p>They saw Thea, Felicity, Curtis and Samantha locked up in Fyers' old cages.</p><p>"Stay sharp", Oliver said.</p><p>The three ran over to the cages as nimbly as they could.</p><p>"Oliver!" Felicity said in surprise as everyone got up to look at them.</p><p>"Keep your voice down", Slade commanded.</p><p>"What the hell is he doing here?" Thea asked as she eyed Slade angrily.</p><p>"Where's William?" Oliver asked Samantha.</p><p>"I don't know", she said. "We were separated. Oliver, what is going on?"</p><p>"Why are they unguarded?" Slade asked.</p><p>"Seems pretty obvious to me, mate", Harkness said with a smirk.</p><p>Suddenly- Talia and Evelyn leapt down. As the three turned to face them, Talia aimed her arrow at them while Evelyn aimed a gun.</p><p>"It's a trap", Digger said.</p><p>"Don't even think it, Oliver", Talia threatened coolly as she aimed her arrow at Samantha. "Or your son loses his mother."</p><p>"Oh, and, don't worry about that gun, mate", Digger said as he took out a gun of his own. "Because Mr. Chase gave me this nice new one."</p><p>He then aimed it at Slade and said. "Along with a better offer."</p><p>"Adrian said it would be pointless to reach out to you", Evelyn said to Slade.</p><p>"Although given this turn of events", Talia as she eyed Slade. "Perhaps you've changed your mind."</p><p>"What's it gonna be Slade?" Harkness as he did not take his gun off him. "Care to side with the winners?"</p><p>When Slade didn't reply, he repeated. "What's it gonna be, mate?"</p><p>Pointing to Oliver, Slade said. "Put a gun to his head."</p><p>Oliver looked at him as he felt Thea's and Felicity's hateful glares and said. "Sorry kid. But there's no giving up to these guys."</p><p>Oliver recognized those words and realized Slade's intentions.</p><p>Talia and Evelyn smirked at how events had turned out for Oliver.</p><p>Oliver put his bow down while Evelyn walked over to him and put her gun to his head while Talia kept her arrow at Samantha.</p><p>Slade then walked over to Harkness who lowered his gun and said. "I assumed you'd want to be on the winning side."</p><p>Slade said to him. "Assumption, is the mother, of all failures!"</p><p>Slade then punched Digger on the face, making him stagger. As Evelyn was distracted, Oliver grabbed her hand and flipped her to the ground behind him, using the first move he had learnt from Slade.</p><p>Talia fired her arrow at Samantha but Oliver threw a fletchette just in time, deflecting it.</p><p>Digger punched Slade repeatedly on the chest but his armor protected him from the damage. Slade blocked a punch, hit him on the elbow, grabbed him by the back of the head and threw him to the ground.</p><p>Oliver picked up his bow and put a hand to his quiver, Talia doing the same.</p><p>"Sister!"</p><p>The two turned to see Nyssa and Malcolm with their arrows pointed at them, with Thor and Kara standing with them.</p><p>Thor and Kara were about to make a move when Oliver stopped them. "Wait!"</p><p>Talia and Digger exchanged a look before the former threw a flashbang grenade on the ground. It blinded everyone except Thor and Kara and when the smoke cleared, Talia and Digger were gone.</p><p>They opened the cages.</p><p>"You okay?" Malcolm asked Thea.</p><p>"Go to hell", she spat out.</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes", he said dryly.</p><p>Slade lead Evelyn to a cage and locked her in it.</p><p>"You have been left behind", he said. "You should choose your friends more wisely."</p><p>"I think I know why you didn't let us handle them", Kara said as she and Thor walked to Oliver.</p><p>"Harkness just betrayed me", Oliver said. "If he found out, we would have lost the element of surprise."</p><p>"Do you trust Nyssa, Malcolm and Slade?" Thor asked.</p><p>"Nyssa, I do, fully", Oliver said to them. "Malcolm, I wouldn't trust him at all normally but this is one situation where I would as it involves Thea. Slade, I am not sure. He hasn't betrayed me so far even when he had the chance, but I am still a bit cautious."</p><p>"It is a wise move", Thor assured.</p><p>"Where is everyone else?" Oliver asked the others.</p><p>"Not sure", Curtis said. "Chase split us up into groups when we got here."</p><p>"We're gonna talk about that, right?" Felicity asked as she pointed at Slade.</p><p>"Yes", Oliver said. ""We're gonna talk about that? Right now, we need to focus on finding the others."</p><p>He then walked towards Evelyn and asked. "Where are they?"</p><p>"I wish I knew", she said. "So that I could tell you all to go screw yourselves."</p><p>"So much hatred in one so young", Thor shook his head. "I wish I could say there was hope for you, but there truly is none."</p><p>"I'm done justifying myself", Oliver snarled at her. "You weren't my biggest fan even before the List. You sided with Chase because you think I'm the monster. But let me make this clear- you sided with him because you hold a grudge against me for your parents' deaths, and that blinds you to the fact that Chase is the real monster as he has killed many innocents. So you can rot in a cell with all that anger for all I care."</p><p>His piece said, he turned to the others as Evelyn actually looked stunned while Thor and Kara gave Oliver nods of approval.</p><p>"Why did Chase split up the hostages?" Merlyn asked her.</p><p>"Why does Chase do anything?" Evelyn asked back. "So far, he hasn't laid out a single hoop that you could keep yourself from jumping through. Maybe leaving me here was part of the plan."</p><p>"Keep telling yourself that to justify your poor life choices to yourself, kid", Kara rolled her eyes.</p><p>"How did Chase get you here?" Oliver asked everyone.</p><p>"A plane", Felicity said.</p><p>"You think you can find your way back to it?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"Yeah, probably", Curtis said. "But-"</p><p>"Malcolm", Oliver said. "Can you fly a plane?"</p><p>"If it is anything like the 3 Gulfstreams I used to have", Malcolm said. "Then yes."</p><p>"Get everyone to the mainland and then come right back for us", Oliver ordered and he nodded.</p><p>"We are not leaving you here!" Felicity protested.</p><p>"I need to focus", Oliver said. "And for that, I need to get you out of harm's way."</p><p>"Can I talk to you for a second?" Thea asked Oliver.</p><p>"Yeah", Oliver said as they walked to a distance.</p><p>Thor and Kara looked down and noticed a land mine.</p><p>"Since when have these been here?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Since a long time", Slade said. "Ever since Oliver and I met each other here."</p><p>"You two met each other here?" Thor asked. "When was that?"</p><p>"When he was stranded here", Slade explained. "I was with him for the first two years on the island."</p><p>"Why were you in a cell then?" Kara asked.</p><p>"During our second year, I was dying due to an attack and Oliver, Sara and a woman called Shado we both loved gave me a serum called Mirakuru to save me", Slade explained. "While I was recovering, Shado was murdered and Oliver kept from me how she died because he blamed himself. When I found out, I was enraged and due to drug's effects, I went mad and turned from his sworn brother to his sworn enemy. I did terrible things. I ruined Thea's innocence, and I killed Oliver's mother. But now….."</p><p>He trailed off.</p><p>"It feels like a bad dream", Thor said as he and Kara noted the shame in Slade's voice. "Because you two were like brothers once, Oliver is giving you a chance. I know the feeling."</p><p>"Are you speaking from experience?" Slade asked.</p><p>"Yes", Thor said. "My brother betrayed us all and my father died as a result of it. For a time, I thought he was redeemable but few months ago, he tried to kill everyone I cared about again, and that was when I realized there was no hope for him."</p><p>"I am sorry to hear that", Slade said.</p><p>"Even I have experience in that area", Kara said. "My first big enemy was my aunt who wanted to save the Earth in her own twisted way. We managed to take her down, but in her last moments, she died to protect me. So if she could come around, I am giving you the benefit of the doubt."</p><p>"Thank you", Slade said as Oliver and Thea returned from their chat.</p><p>"My sister and Harkness fled into the forest", Nyssa said as she returned. "But I can track them."</p><p>"They might lead us back to the rest of the hostages", Slade said.</p><p>"They're our friends and we don't need your help", Felicity protested.</p><p>"I see you haven't lost your feistiness, Miss Smoak", Slade commented mockingly.</p><p>"Get them to the plane", Oliver said to Malcolm before turning to Thor and Kara. "Make sure everyone stays safe."</p><p>They nodded, understanding his reasoning. While he said he trusted Malcolm in this situation, he clearly didn't trust him fully. And if Malcolm decided go rogue, Curtis won't be able to do a thing, while Thea would put up a small fight before he took her down.</p><p>At least in Oliver's case, if Slade went rogue, he had Nyssa by his side and he clearly trusted her fully.</p><p>Walking to them, he whispered. "For Odin! For Asgard!"</p><p>Thor nodded as understanding passed between them.</p><p>Oliver gave Curtis comms. "Comms, in case something goes wrong."</p><p>"You mean "when", right?" Curtis asked and Oliver realized he was right.</p><p>Oliver gave Felicity a tablet and said. "Detailed imagery of the satellite. Thor and Kara say there are bombs all over. Again, just in case."</p><p>She was just about to kiss him when Nyssa grabbed Oliver and turning him to her, kissed him passionately on the lips. Oliver was a bit shocked at first but then he realized he liked it and returned her kiss.</p><p>The others watched with agape jaws, while Thor and Kara snickered very lightly so no one could hear them.</p><p>Felicity looked hurt, while Slade simply looked amused.</p><p>The two parted as Nyssa. "I just wanted to know."</p><p>"What?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"If you felt the same way about me, husband", Nyssa said.</p><p>Oliver smiled and said. "We will see where this goes once this is over."</p><p>Nyssa nodded as Oliver turned to the others, turning professional again. "You all keep each other safe."</p><p>With that, they parted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that ends it.</p><p>I know no changes yet but I am saving them all for next chapter.</p><p>Once again, thank you to WritersBlock039 for some inspiration and scene ideas.</p><p>As for Olyssa, I like the pairing but I haven't written for it yet, until Phillipe363 suggested I could do the pairing in this story, and he wasn't wrong, so thank you to him. And if you're gonna argue she is a lesbian, well, this is fanfiction, where straight characters are made gay, so you're only gonna make yourself look like hypocrites.</p><p>Evelyn is one big hypocrite and she deserved everything she was made to hear.</p><p>Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Battle of Lian Yu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final battle against Adrian Chase and his allies on Lian Yu takes place.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize</p><p>Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and bookmark.</p><p>Also, I figured out how Savitar burnt half of his face in this Universe. See, he and Iris once had a fight, and Iris made him burn half of his face to prove his love for her, and only then did she forgive him.</p><p>How does that sound? XD!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nice place", said Quentin sarcastically as he looked around in the temple as him and John, both in chains, were lead to a cell by Dinah Drake and some students of Talia. "This place got a Big Belly Burger too?"</p><p>"Before the Chinese turned Lian Yu into a prison", Dinah said. "It was a holy retreat."</p><p>"And now you're using it for payback for a guy you barely know on a guy you barely know", John told her.</p><p>"Chase showed me who I truly am. He made me into my best self", Dinah said with a smirk as she closed her eyes for a moment, feeling her darkness which was unleashed now. "I don't owe Oliver Queen a thing."</p><p>She lead them into the cell where Roy, Rene and Laurel were trying to break free but failing.</p><p>"Roy! Rene! Laurel!" Dig said in a mix of relief and concern as he looked at them.</p><p>"John!" Roy said as she got up.</p><p>"Dad!" Laurel said as she got up. Now of course he wasn't her dad, but during her time with Team Arrow, she had grown close to him.</p><p>"You all right, Hoss?" Rene asked both of them.</p><p>"All right, now everyone calm down", Dinah said. "You will get all the time to catch up."</p><p>The students of Talia chained the two along with Roy, Rene and Laurel and left.</p><p>Dinah gave them a wink and left too.</p><p>"I assume you already tried your sonic scream", John said to Laurel.</p><p>"Sonic dampener", she said. "I can't even whistle."</p><p>"Oliver will get us out of here", Roy said with confidence.</p><p>"Yeah?" Quentin asked as he raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think he even know we're here?"</p><hr/><p>"The trail has gone cold", Nyssa said. "My sister knew we would follow. I can find it again."</p><p>"Do it", Oliver said and she walked away.</p><p>"So you married Ra' al Ghul's daughter?" Slade asked with a chuckle.</p><p>"Uh", Oliver said awkwardly. "Nyssa talks too much."</p><p>"Well, that skips out marrying in your relationship", Slade joked as Oliver sighed before he said. "She hasn't explained your beef with Chase."</p><p>"My past is coming back to haunt me", Oliver said.</p><p>"Seems to be a recurring theme with you, kid", Slade said.</p><p>"I don't know why", Oliver shook his head.</p><p>"It's not really complicated", Slade said as he looked at Oliver. "You suffer from survivor's guilt. You can't get over the death of your father."</p><p>"Adrian Chase has nothing to do with my father", Oliver protested.</p><p>"Kid, when it comes to you", Slade emphasized. "Everything has to do with your father. You and I are not dissimilar. We are both haunted by our pasts and the only way to bury that ghost is by forgiving yourself."</p><p>"Forgiving myself for what?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"You blame yourself for your father's suicide", Slade explained to him. "And everything that has gone wrong ever since. You need to forgive yourself for your sins."</p><p>"You say that like its easy", Oliver scoffed.</p><p>"It's the hardest thing in the world", Slade told him as he shook his head.</p><p>In that moment, Oliver realized that this was the Slade he had met on the island. The Slade he had thought of as a brother.</p><p>"If the three of you are done relaxing", Nyssa said as she returned. "I've picked up the trail."</p><p>The two then followed her. Oliver thought about Slade's words very carefully.</p><hr/><p>Malcolm and Curtis were in front of the other group, with Thea slightly behind them, Felicity and Samantha behind them, and Thor and Kara at the rear.</p><p>"There's something I need to tell you," Samantha suddenly said to Felicity.</p><p>"Yeah, can we save the horribly awkward conversation for when we're off this island?" Felicity asked.</p><p>"No, that's what I need to say," Samantha said as she shook her head. "When we get to the airplane, I'm not gonna get on it."</p><p>"What?" Felicity turned to her, surprised.</p><p>"I'm not leaving William behind," Samantha informed firmly.</p><p>"Oliver will bring him back, Samantha," Kara said.</p><p>"I know, but I can't abandon my son," Samantha said.</p><p>"You know, for what it's worth, I wasn't in favor of sending William away," Felicity told Samantha. "Not that I was consulted."</p><p>"Why would you be consulted?" Samantha asked as she turned to Felicity, who gulped at the look in her eyes. Even Thor and Kara were a little unnerved at that look.</p><p>Felicity began lamely. "Uhhh, I was his fiancée-"</p><p>"But you weren't his wife", Samantha interrupted her. "Let me make this clear, you are not William's mother, so you have zero rights regarding him, consultation included. End of conversation."</p><p>"Someone get me some popcorn", Malcolm commented as he looked at the scene but Samantha gave him a glare so he shrugged and turning around, walked off, clearly unnerved, while Felicity said. "You're right. I was out of line. I'm sorry."</p><p>Samantha nodded, accepting the apology as they continued walking.</p><p>They eventually passed Malcolm who tried to talk to Thea. "You know, I traveled halfway across the world to rescue you. I thought it would at least entitle me to a conversation."</p><p>"Yeah?" Thea snorted. "Well, it doesn't."</p><p>"Did it ever occur to you that I'm here because I'm your father?" Malcolm asked her.</p><p>"No, you're not," Thea said bluntly. "We are nothing to each other. Don't you ever understand that?"</p><p>She suddenly heard a click under her feet and her expression turned to one of horror.</p><p>Malcolm now looked at her in concern.</p><p>Felicity, Curtis and Samantha turned back as Thor and Kara stopped near them.</p><p>"Thea", Curtis asked. "You all right?"</p><p>"No", Malcolm said. "She's not. She just activated a landmine."</p><p>Everyone looked at the landmine underneath her foot.</p><p>"Don't move", Malcolm said as he knelt down.</p><p>After checking the landmine, he said. "The trigger's rusted over."</p><p>"That's-that's good, right?" Thea asked jerkily as she stammered. "That's-that's a good sign?"</p><p>"No, that's really bad news", Curtis said. "It means we can't disarm it."</p><p>"Somebody needs to do something", Samantha said in concern.</p><p>"Thea", Thor said as she turned to him. "On the count of 3, I'm going to push you off the mine."</p><p>"No, that will blow us all up!" Felicity protested. "Well, not you too, but the rest of us."</p><p>"Why would you two not be blown?" Samantha wondered.</p><p>"No time to explain", Kara said.</p><p>"I will put my hammer in your place", Thor told her.</p><p>"Oh!" She said. "Will this work."</p><p>"Trust him", Kara said. "It will work."</p><p>"Well then", Thea said as she started counting down in her head until both she and Thor said together. "Three!"</p><p>And then with amazing speed, Thor pushed her off the mine and put Mjolnir in its place in a split second as everyone's hearts beat faster, thinking they were gonna be blown up. But then they realized Thea was getting off the ground while Mjolnir was on the landmine.</p><p>"Oh thank God!" Felicity and Samantha said together as Curtis sighed in relief.</p><p>"Thank you so much", Thea said gratefully to Thor who nodded.</p><p>Then a boomerang hit a tree near them and Malcolm said. "They're here! We need to go! Quickly!"</p><p>"I think you've an idea", Kara said as she saw the look in Thor's eyes.</p><p>"Yes, I do", Thor said with a smirk. "You all go. I'll join you in a bit."</p><p>Samantha, still not knowing what he was capable of, asked. "Are you crazy?"</p><p>"Oh they would be the crazy ones if they think they have a chance", Thea said as she dragged Samantha away while the others walked off.</p><p>Thor turned around to see Harkness approach with several of Talia's students, boomerangs in his hands.</p><p>"Go after the others", he said as one student tried to walk past Thor, only for Thor to send him flying off by many feet simply with a flick of his finger, shocking them all as their jaws dropped while the student was knocked out before he even hit the ground due to Thor's flick.</p><p>"I wouldn't do that if I were you", Thor shrugged.</p><p>They still had no idea of his full capabilities and Digger looked at Thor's hammer on the ground, not noticing the landmine.</p><p>"Well", he said. "Even with all that strength, you clearly aren't too bright. Just standing out here in the open like this, with your weapon kept away. What kind of ass-backwards strategy is that?"</p><p>Turning around, Thor said. "Let me show you."</p><p>He then walked off and raised his hand. Mjolnir immediately flew off of the landmine into his grip while the landmine exploded, killing Digger and Talia's students.</p><hr/><p>Kara, Thea, Malcolm, Felicity, Samantha and Curtis turned around on hearing the explosion and then saw Thor flying in the air, his hammer pointed skywards before he landed near them.</p><p>The jaws of Malcolm, Samantha and Curtis were dropped, as they were the ones who had never seen Thor doing his thing.</p><p>"Damn!" Curtis muttered as he looked Thor up and down while Thea elbowed him playfully.</p><p>"Wow!" was all Samantha could say, now feeling relieved. "Looks like William is in good hands after all."</p><p>"I see why he brought you two", Malcolm said before turning to Thor. "But given you're the God of Thunder, easy to get over my surprise."</p><p>"Wait! God of Thunder?" Samantha asked in disbelief.</p><p>"Yes, I'm Thor, the God of Thunder", Thor said as he raised Mjolnir and she was even more awed, while also feeling a huge burden was lifted off her shoulders. If a God was on their side, her boy would be safe and Adrian clearly wouldn't stand a chance.</p><hr/><p>"The trail leads this way", Nyssa said as she lead Oliver and Slade in front of a crashed plane.</p><p>"This place brings back memories", Slade said as he looked at the plane.</p><p>"Feels like a lifetime ago", Oliver said.</p><p>"For Shado, it was", Slade said sadly.</p><p>"No time for nostalgia, husband", Nyssa said as she waved at him and handed him binoculars. "I know where they're going."</p><p>Oliver used the binoculars to look. He saw some kind of an ancient monastery.</p><hr/><p>Few minutes later</p><p>Oliver, Slade and Nyssa entered the monastery.</p><p>"Do either of you know anything about this place that could give us a tactical advantage?" Nyssa asked Oliver and Slade.</p><p>"I only saw it once", Oliver shook his head. "And from a distance."</p><p>"Maybe we should split up", Slade suggested.</p><p>Nyssa turned to Oliver in concern and asked. "Should we?"</p><p>"Go Nyssa", Oliver assured her. "We'll be fine."</p><p>Nyssa eyed Slade and walked away.</p><p>"She care about you, and she doesn't trust me", Slade said to Oliver.</p><p>"Can you blame her?" Oliver asked him.</p><p>"No", Slade said before knocking Oliver out with a right hook. Just as Oliver fell down, Slade heard footsteps behind him and turned to Dinah approach with some of Talia's students.</p><p>"Tell Mr. Chase I have a gift for him", Slade said with a smirk.</p><p>Dinah looked down at the knocked out Oliver and a grin appeared on her face too.</p><hr/><p>Few minutes later</p><p>Oliver was led into the cell as the others straightened up on seeing him.</p><p>"Oliver?" Dig asked, surprised and relieved at the same time.</p><p>"Don't blame me", Dinah said with a smirk as Slade stepped up next to her. "Mr. Wilson is the one who gets the credit for this trophy."</p><p>"Slade, you son of a bitch!" Dig snarled at him.</p><p>"I never should have trusted you", Oliver said to Slade angrily.</p><p>Slade simply followed Dinah out as Quentin asked him. "Are you all right?"</p><p>"Did they hurt you?" Laurel asked in concern.</p><p>"Where's my son?" Oliver immediately demanded.</p><p>"William?" Dig demanded, shocked. "Chase took him too?"</p><p>"Wait! You've a son?" Roy asked, not having known that due to returning only after the Dominator Invasion when Oliver had asked the President to pardon him, having missed everything before that.</p><p>"We didn't know anyone else was here", Rene said, equally shocked.</p><p>"What makes you think he's here?" Quentin asked Oliver.</p><p>"He took Samantha, showed me a video of William", Oliver explained as the others were horrified and disgusted.</p><p>"That sicko", Laurel snarled, glad Oliver had snapped her out of working with him all those months ago.</p><p>"He is on this island somewhere, and we need to find him!" Oliver said firmly.</p><hr/><p>Thor, Kara, Thea, Malcolm, Felicity, Samantha and Curtis reached the plane.</p><p>"Can you fly it?" Samantha asked Malcolm.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure I can", Malcolm said.</p><p>"There is so much C4 here", Kara said as she brushed the dirt away to reveal pounds of explosives, horrifying everyone.</p><p>"Oh no!" Samantha said in horror.</p><p>"That is way too many antennas for a remote trigger", Curtis gulped. "They must be networked."</p><p>"So there's more than one", Felicity sighed.</p><p>"Can either of you defuse it?" Thor asked Felicity and Curtis.</p><p>"With our equipment in S.T.A.R. Labs, yeah! Right now, not so sure", Felicity said.</p><p>"Can you get them off the island?" Malcolm asked Thor and Kara.</p><p>"We could", Kara said.</p><p>"But there is a risk of detonating them as we try it", Thor said and they groaned.</p><hr/><p>"All right, let's get out of here", Oliver said.</p><p>"I think Wilson did something to your head when he knocked you out", Quentin said sarcastically.</p><p>Oliver smirked and pulled something out of his suit. "Curtis worked this up for you, Laurel."</p><p>He handed her a device to wrap around her neck. "It's gonna control your Canary Cry, and also bypass the sonic dampener."</p><p>Laurel's eyes lit up in delight. "Oh! Curtis finally won me over!"</p><p>She slipped it on and said. "This may hurt a bit."</p><p>"Just sing, Canary", Rene said.</p><p>"Actually, it's Black Canary", Quentin corrected him as he and Laurel exchanged a smile while Oliver nodded in approval.</p><p>They all then stood far apart as Laurel took a deep breath and let out a sonic scream.</p><hr/><p>Talia was walking around when she heard Laurel's Canary Cry.</p><p>"The prisoners", she said in alarm as she turned.</p><p>"Don't concern yourself with them", Nyssa said as she now stood in her way. "We have unfinished business- sister."</p><p>"I heard you gave up the ring of the Demon's Head", Talia said with a scoff. "What a foolish woman you've grown into!"</p><p>"It was your selfishness that forced me to grow up alone", Nyssa said as she walked closer.</p><p>"Our father never would have passed his mantle onto a woman", Talia tried to explain herself. "I had to forge my own path."</p><p>"And you left me", Nyssa snarled with pain in her voice. "Knowing that I would suffer at father's hand."</p><p>"You wish to settle the score now?" Talia asked.</p><p>The two walked over to different corners and looked at each other with a deadly glare.</p><p>"I stand with my friends", Nyssa declared. "And my husband."</p><p>"You ally yourself with our father's murderer?" Talia asked, disgusted. "He'd be ashamed of you."</p><p>"Father was always ashamed of me", Nyssa said with a smirk, accepting who she was now.</p><p>Talia's 4 students behind her drew their swords but she commanded. "Do not interfere."</p><p>They stopped.</p><p>Nyssa and Talia put their bows down and unsheathed their swords.</p><p>Talia then charged at Nyssa and tried to strike but she blocked and struck back but Talia ducked. The Heir to the Demon and the Daughter of the Demon were now in a furious personal battle.</p><p>The two clashed their swords again thrice. Talia tried to punch but Nyssa ducked. Nyssa tried to hit her stomach with her sword but she jumped back to avoid.</p><p>The two clashed their blades again thrice. Nyssa tried to kick Talia in a rotatory motion but she ducked. They clashed their blades again twice.</p><p>Talia punched Nyssa on the face and Nyssa punched back before sweeping her feet from under her, putting her down.</p><p>Talia's students drew their blades, ready to fight.</p><p>Suddenly, Slade jumped behind him as he drew his sword. They turned around to face him.</p><p>Slade sliced two of them simultaneously. Another raised his blade but was sliced down. The last one was sliced down too before he could react.</p><p>Talia tried to pick up her sword but Nyssa put her foot on it. She then picked up Talia and gave her a venomous glare.</p><p>"Do it", Talia said, trying to goad her sister. "Father would have wanted you to."</p><p>Nyssa looked at her for a moment with a conflicted expression and then knocked her out with an elbow.</p><p>Looking at Slade, she said. "You're late."</p><p>"But they're not", Slade said as he pointed behind her.</p><p>Oliver, Roy, Laurel, Dig, Quentin and Rene walked up to them.</p><p>"Have you seen my son?" Oliver asked Nyssa.</p><p>"I have searched everywhere", Nyssa said grimly. "Your son is not here."</p><p>"We got to get my gear", Oliver said. "And then we have to move."</p><hr/><p>Few minutes later</p><p>After Oliver got his gear, Oliver led the others further into the monastery.</p><p>"We find Chase, we find my son", Oliver said.</p><p>"Not so sure about that, Hoss", Rene said.</p><p>And then in front of them came Adrian Chase with an arrogant smirk. With him were Dinah Drake, China White, Carrie Cutter, Liza Warner and Talia's League.</p><p>"Hello, Oliver", Chase greeted with a smug smile. "Welcome back to Purgatory."</p><p>"Where's my son?" Oliver asked, almost growling.</p><p>"I love this", Chase said with a smirk. "Even now at the end, you're still 10 steps behind."</p><p>"Where is my son?" Oliver asked again more firmly.</p><p>"William? Good name", Chase said as he and Dinah exchanged a smirk. "Sort of a sweet kid, actually. You sure he's yours?"</p><p>"Adrian, where is my son?!" Oliver asked loudly, losing his cool.</p><p>"If you want to get your son back", Adrian said. "You know what you have to do."</p><p>"I know what you want me to do", Oliver said. "And I won't do it. I'm not going to kill you. No matter what you do, that is never going to happen."</p><p>"Never say never", Chase said with a smirk.</p><p>"Oh I won't", Oliver smirked, confusing not only Chase, but everyone else. "But I will take you down. For Odin! For Asgard!"</p><hr/><p>"<em>For Odin! For Asgard!"</em></p><p>Thor's and Kara's eyes lit up as they heard Oliver's voice and they exchanged a look.</p><p>"What happened?" Malcolm asked.</p><p>"I gave Oliver my war cry to use when he needed our help", Thor said.</p><p>"And he just said it", Kara told them.</p><p>"Well, goodbye Chase, it was not nice knowing ya!" Felicity said sarcastically as all chuckled.</p><p>"Put your hammer down on him for all of us", Thea told Thor.</p><p>"Oh I will", Thor said as he twirled Mjolnir and flew off while Kara flew off with him too.</p><p>"Please save my son", Samantha whispered in a prayer.</p><hr/><p>Just before Chase could charge Oliver, a bolt of lightning disintegrated several of Talia's students, while Heat Vision hit the ground in front of Chase, who jumped back as Dinah, White, Cutter and Warner gapped.</p><p>Dig immediately recognized those and sighed in pure relief, almost letting out a laugh, though he stopped himself.</p><p>They all looked up to see Thor and Kara hovering in the air, glaring at Chase and his army.</p><p>"So that's what they can do", Slade said in realization, looking very shocked, which was rare for him.</p><p>"It's funny Chase, you keep saying you're ten steps ahead", Oliver said as he looked at Chase. "But now, you're not. You see, the words I spoke, they were the war cry of Thor, the Norse God of Thunder, who is a good friend of mine. I trust him with my life. And he is on our side, along with a very powerful alien from another planet, who I also trust with my life."</p><p>Chase and his army looked up at Thor and Kara in horror. The Norse God of Thunder? And a powerful alien from another planet? They were screwed. Badly!</p><p>With that, Oliver charged at Chase who barely raised his sword to block Oliver's bow as the fight begun.</p><p>Laurel and Dinah charged at each other.</p><p>Deathstroke elbowed and easily knocked out a soldier of Talia. He then punched out another soldier and then another. Another tried to hit him but he grabbed his hands and made him slice himself. He grabbed another soldier and threw him down.</p><p>Dig grabbed a League ninja's hand and moved it to use his sword to block another ninja's strike. He then flipped the ninja to the ground and flipped the other one too.</p><p>Nyssa blocked a ninja's blade and pushed him at Roy who punched him out. She kicked another ninja on her side and sliced him down. Roy picked up the ninja's sword and sliced another ninja and flipped to avoid another's strike. Roy blocked his sword with his own and Rene punched that ninja hard, knocking him out. Nyssa ducked to avoid another ninja's strike and sliced him down.</p><p>White tried to attack Nyssa but she leaned backwards to avoid a swing of her sword and in a rotatory motion, elbowed her face, staggering her back. She swung but White blocked and kicked Nyssa back. She tried to strike again but Nyssa blocked and they both jumped back as Nyssa ducked to avoid another swing and hit White in the abdomen, staggering her back as Nyssa sliced her thigh, sending her to the ground. Getting up, she chopped off White's head, killing her.</p><p>"Oh my God of Thunder!" Cutter said in awe as she looked at Thor as he turned a ninja into a splatter by hitting him with his hammer. "I'm in love!"</p><p>Kara growled at her. "Shut up!"</p><p>Thor rolled his eyes as he walked up to Cutter. She was clearly smitten and tried to bring her face closer to his to kiss him but he effortlessly put her on the ground just by very slightly touching her with his finger, and then put Mjolnir on top of her to pin her in place.</p><p>"Oh my God of Thunder! Is that your way of bondage?" Cutter asked, more excited than anything as Thor groaned while throwing a ninja away into three others effortlessly, killing them all.</p><p>"Just shut the hell up!" Kara said as she knelt near Cutter and knocked her out with a flick of her finger while Thor summoned Mjolnir to him.</p><p>Warner tried to fire at Kara but she caught the bullet, horrifying Warner while Kara did a spin motion and knocked Warner out.</p><p>Dinah and Laurel fought each other in a corner. Dinah punched Laurel on the face and they exchanged positions. They both tried to kick each other but their feet hit each other's. Dinah tried to punch but Laurel blocked. Laurel tried to kick in a rotatory motion but Dinah ducked. The two exchanged positions again and Laurel tried to kick which Dinah blocked. Laurel grabbed Dinah and flipped her to the other side. The two screamed at each other at the same time and were thrown back.</p><p>Dinah fell on the ground while Laurel hit a shelf of vases behind her. Dinah got up first as she had only fallen on the ground and moving towards Laurel said. "You thought you could redeem yourself and be a good person? That's cute! Your heart is dark like mine!"</p><p>She was about to unleash her sonic scream when Kara appeared in the way and did a thunderclap, sending Dinah flying off and knocking her out.</p><p>She turned around and gave Laurel a hand, who accepted it gratefully. "Thanks."</p><p>"Don't listen to her, she was trying to get into you head", Kara told Laurel who nodded.</p><p>Oliver clashed his bow with Adrian's sword. He punched Adrian on the face, making him stagger. Adrian tried to hit Oliver with his sword twice but Oliver blocked both times. The two were in a stalemate before Oliver roared and pushed him back. Flipping in the air, he kicked Chase on the chest.</p><p>He tried to hit Chase with the bow but he ducked and it hit a pillar instead.</p><p>That was when Thor appeared and simply blew air from his mouth, sending Chase flying off the railing and falling downstairs where he groaned.</p><p>Kara saw a ninja about to stab Dig from behind and fired Heat Vision at his sword, making it unbearably hot as he dropped it while Dig knocked him out and nodded at Kara in appreciation.</p><p>Thor then threw Mjolnir and it hit all of Chase's minions, killing all the ones who weren't knocked out as the others looked around and sighed in relief.</p><p>"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Nyssa asked.</p><p>"Where's the fun in that?" Thor asked as all chuckled. "Not that any of them were any kind of challenge."</p><p>They watched as Oliver put Chase in a chokehold.</p><p>"Do it", Adrian goaded.</p><p>"Yeah, okay", Oliver said desperately. "Adrian, tell me. Tell me where my son is!"</p><p>"Never", Adrian declared. "It's all over. But only if you do it."</p><p>As everyone looked at them, Adrian said. "Do it, Oliver. Do it and show everyone. Show yourself who you really are."</p><p>Oliver winced, wondering what to do. And then the flame of decision formed in his eyes and he said. "No!"</p><p>He pushed Chase to the ground and got up while Chase gasped. Oliver took Chase's gun from his belt and emptied it of the bullets.</p><p>Kara smiled at that. Oliver had proven he was not the man Adrian thought he was.</p><p>Oliver turned to Adrian and declared. "That's who I was. That's who I was before! It's not who I am now."</p><p>As everyone watched the scene, Oliver said. "You can blame me for your father's death for the rest of your life. I am done blaming myself for mine."</p><p>As Oliver walked away, Adrian got up and said. "I knew it would come to this."</p><p>With a smirk, he said. "Your son is dead, Oliver."</p><p>Laurel gasped as Slade took off his mask, exhaling sadly, while Quentin and Dig also looked down in sadness, being able to understand Oliver's pain due being fathers themselves. Thor growled as he gripped Mjolnir tighter, wanting to just bash Adrian's head with it, while Kara also glared at him, wanting to burn him with her Heat Vision. But they needed to know about the detonator of the explosives before they could kill him.</p><p>Oliver picked up Adrian and said. "I don't believe you because you're a liar. You are lying to me to manipulate me into doing what you want, but here is the thing, Adrian. If you are telling the truth, if you killed my son, I am never going to be the person you want me to be. Not ever."</p><p>He then threw Chase on the ground.</p><p>"Oliver!"</p><p>Everyone turned around to see Barry and were shocked and relieved at the same time.</p><p>"Barry?" Oliver questioned.</p><p>"I just arrived a few minutes ago on an A.R.G.U.S. plane", Barry explained to him. "I ran around, searching for your son, and also met your friends back there near the plane. A.R.G.U.S. agents are sweeping this island as we speak. I couldn't find your son. But your friends found out the explosives are linked to a dead man's switch. Chase wants you to kill him so he can detonate the explosives."</p><p>All turned to Adrian just as he threw an explosive to the ground and disappeared.</p><p>Turning to Barry, Thor and Kara, he said. "Get all of them to the plane."</p><p>"What about you?" Kara asked.</p><p>"I'm going after my son", Oliver said firmly.</p><p>"What if Chase is telling the truth?" Quentin asked.</p><p>"He wasn't", Thor said. "I've known my brother for a long time. He is a liar and a manipulator who lies to make people do what he wants. Chase is a dot compared to him, so it was easy for me to tell he was lying."</p><p>"Go", Oliver said as he ran to the direction Adrian had gone off to.</p><hr/><p>Oliver ran through the dense forests desperately, hoping he would reach in time. He kept running till he reached the shore.</p><p>Adrian was there on his speed boat, getting away. He looked at him and gave an arrogant smirk. Oliver ran after him from another direction.</p><p>He managed to reach on time and jumped on the boat. He then leapt at Adrian and threw him back. Before he could get up, Oliver pinned him against the boat's edge and yelled. "Where? Is? William?"</p><p>He punched him angrily at the end of each sentence.</p><p>"You really love that kid, don't you?" Chase asked.</p><p>"Adrian!" Oliver roared, tossing him away. Chase crashed against the wheel of the boat, swerving it.</p><p>Chase snickered. "For an absentee father, your devotion is quite impressive."</p><p>He turned to Oliver. "You're worried about your kid when everyone you care about is on an island which is about to be blown sky high."</p><p>"My friends and my team can take care of themselves", Oliver said as he raised his hand.</p><p>"By using my plane to escape, right?" Chase asked.</p><p>"A.R.G.U.S. is here and they're going away with them", Oliver snarled as Chase's eyes widened and he immediately opened the door behind him, pulling out William.</p><p>"Oh!" Oliver said, voice thick with emotion as he drew an arrow and aimed at Chase.</p><p>"Don't posture", Chase taunted. "Even if you had a shot, you've already told me you wouldn't kill me."</p><p>Patting William's head, he mocked. "Or have circumstances finally changed?"</p><p>Oliver glared as Chase said. "If I die, everyone you care about dies, except your son. But if you don't kill me, I kill him."</p><p>Oliver's hands shook as his voice cracked. "You son of a bitch!"</p><p>"William, or everyone else?" Adrian asked. "You choose, right now."</p><p>He shrugged. "Either way it proves me right, eh! Either way, its exactly like I told you. Everyone around you, everything you touch, dies!"</p><p>Oliver looked between Adrian and William and making a decision, lowered his bow as Chase smirked, only for Oliver to let the arrow lose as it hit Chase's foot, making him fall down as Oliver grabbed William and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. "William! Come here! Are you okay? Are you all right? Did he hurt you? Come here! Come here!"</p><p>William simply nodded at Oliver's questions and Oliver hugged him tightly.</p><p>"He's gonna be fine", Chase said with a smirk as he sat up.</p><p>"Don't you talk to him!" Oliver yelled angrily. "Don't even look at him!"</p><p>"You won", Chase said. "Your son has his father back, and he learned exactly who his father was just like you learned who your father was right here on these very same waters."</p><p>"What?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"William's younger than you were so he's gonna be fine", Adrian said as he looked at Oliver. "And you have each other."</p><p>"What are you saying?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"Which is good, Oliver", Adrian said. "It's good."</p><p>Adrian then took out a gun and said. "Because it's gonna be lonely-"</p><p>Suddenly, there was a flash and Adrian looked at his now empty hand in shock while the bullets of his gun fell at his feet. He looked up to see Barry holding him empty gun with a smirk as Thor and Kara then landed on the boat.</p><p>"You bastards!" Adrian growled angrily, only for Kara to fire Heat Vision at his other foot, making him scream in pure agony as that entire leg got burnt brutally, even exposing some bone. Kara was rarely this brutal, but Adrian deserved it for dragging an innocent child into this.</p><p>Thor then walked up to Adrian and effortlessly picked him up with one hand by the throat. "I would bash your head with my hammer right now, but it would be too painless for you. And besides, some agents still might be on the island, so they will be blown up."</p><p>Turning to Oliver, Thor asked. "These explosives, they only work if the dead man's switch dies in their range, right?"</p><p>"Yes", Oliver said. "If he dies out of range, they won't work."</p><p>"And do you want him dead?" Thor asked.</p><p>"Yes", Oliver snarled.</p><p>Chase tried to gasp out. "You're…..a…..monster!"</p><p>"No, you're the monster who needs to be put down because leaving you alive would be dangerous to innocents", Oliver said firmly as he glared at him while Chase was stunned, realizing his plan had failed utterly.</p><p>"Well then, hold your breaths", Thor said as he twirled Mjolnir and flew into the sky with Chase still in his grip. Eventually, they passed the Earth's atmosphere and reached Space, where Chase couldn't breathe due to no oxygen and started suffocating badly as Thor looked at him.</p><p>"You are scum of the worst kind, involving an innocent child in your schemes. Bashing your head with my hammer would have been too painless, and I really don't want to coat it with the blood of someone as pathetic as you. This, on the other hand, is exactly what you deserve", Thor snarled as Chase gasped, struggling to breathe, but failing as he had no oxygen to fill his lungs with.</p><p>Eventually, he gave out, dying painfully in Thor's grip as his face turned blue due to being in Thor's grip as well as losing any oxygen or blood flow.</p><p>Thor smirked and threw Chase's corpse away right into the sun, where it burnt up instantly as it came into contact with its surface.</p><p>He then flew back down to Earth and landed on the boat as Oliver, Kara and Barry looked at him.</p><p>"What happened?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Oh right. Chase took a dip in the sun", Thor said as Oliver sighed in relief.</p><p>"No more than he deserved", Kara snarled as she looked at William, who was still hugging Oliver, while her expression softened.</p><p>"Thank you, all of you", Oliver said gratefully and they nodded.</p><p>Kara then walked to William and patting his head lovingly said. "Let's get you back to your mom."</p><p>"Who are you people?" He asked, mostly to Thor and Kara as he looked at Flash gratefully and in some awe, as he had been his hero after all.</p><p>"I am Thor, the God of Thunder, who protects innocents like you from madmen like the one I just took care of", Thor said.</p><p>"And I'm Supergirl, from whom all bad guys must run", Kara said with a smile as William now looked a little better, feeling comforted in their presence.</p><p>This was over at last. Chase was gone, and William and everyone else was safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And done at last. Next chapter is gonna be the final one.</p><p>I think Thor's, Kara's and Barry's presence made stuff a lot easier without taking away from the efforts of everyone else.</p><p>I don't know exactly how the dead-man switch bombs work but just roll with what I did.</p><p>At least it allowed me to dish out exactly the kind of punishment Chase deserved.</p><p>Once again, thank you to WritersBlock039 as well as Stand with Ward and Queen for some scene and dialogue inspirations.</p><p>Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with the final chapter. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Moving on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oliver decides it is time to move on from the island that has shaped him into the man he is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize</p><p>Thank you to everyone who for the kudos, hits and bookmarks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver stood near the graves of everyone he had lost on this island- Robert Queen, Yao-Fei, Shado and Taiana.</p><p>All of them were in some way responsible for the man he had become. All he could hope for was that they were proud of him. Though a voice deep down that sounded suspiciously like Thea told him they were.</p><p>A.R.G.U.S. had rounded up Talia, Dinah, Evelyn, Cutter, Warner and anyone else on Chase's side who was still alive and put them in the Lian Yu prison, while Dig's wife and A.R.G.U.S.' Director Lyla Michaels had pardoned Slade due to having helped Oliver on the island, though not without warning him that she would take him down if he stepped out of line again, which was exactly what Oliver expected of her.</p><p>He heard footsteps coming his way and turned to see Nyssa approach.</p><p>"These are the ones you lost in this place?" Nyssa asked.</p><p>"Yeah", Oliver nodded with a heavy sigh.</p><p>"Trust me, they are proud of the kind of man you are today", Nyssa told him as she stopped next to him.</p><p>"Thank you", Oliver told her gratefully.</p><p>"I spent a long time burying my feelings which I had developed for you long ago", Nyssa said. "My only experience so far has been Sara, though I know our relationship would never have worked out outside of the League. I am willing to see where this goes. Are you, husband?"</p><p>Turning to her, Oliver said. "I am. I developed some feelings for you too during the time we have known each other. The kiss we shared earlier, that made me realize it at last."</p><p>The two leaned closer and kissed each other passionately on the lips once more before parting as they gazed into each other's eyes.</p><p>"Let us get off this island", Oliver said, glancing at the graves one last time, having a feeling this was the last time he was on Lian Yu. "Besides, I am about to do something that is going to make you happy."</p><p>"What, husband?" Nyssa asked.</p><p>"You will know once we reach the bunker", Oliver told her.</p><hr/><p>Later that day, Arrow Cave</p><p>Oliver, Thor, Kara, Roy, Thea, Laurel, Rene, Quentin, Dig, Nyssa, Felicity and Malcolm stood there. Barry had returned to Central City while Slade had also gone off to search for his son after thanking Oliver, who had told Slade he would help him find his son if needed and also thanked him in return. Slade had also thanked Thor and Kara for giving him the benefit of the doubt.</p><p>"Now", Malcolm said as he prepared to walk away. "Clearly, everyone in this room hates me, so I will be leaving right now."</p><p>"Wait", Oliver said as Malcolm turned to him while the Emerald Archer moved towards him.</p><p>"What is it?" Malcolm asked. "If you're going to hug me then-"</p><p>Malcolm was cut off when Oliver punched him hard in the stomach, making him double down in pain as Oliver grabbed his face and kneed him hard, breaking his nose as he groaned while Felicity, Dig, Rene and Curtis watched in shock, wondering why Oliver was doing this.</p><p>Quentin was a little shocked too but he found the scene satisfying as Malcolm was responsible for Sara's death. Thea would have asked Oliver to stop if she was as naïve about Malcolm as she had been one year earlier, but right now, she knew Malcolm wasn't a saint and he didn't care about her as long as he got what he wanted.</p><p>Roy looked pretty satisfied too, due to reasons he and Oliver had found out recently, which Oliver was about to bring to light.</p><p>Laurel was indifferent to the scene, though from what she had been told of Malcolm, he did deserve this.</p><p>Nyssa looked satisfied as well, though she was good at hiding it.</p><p>Thor and Kara had heard of what Malcolm had done, so they didn't stop Oliver either.</p><p>Oliver kicked Malcolm hard on the chest, sending him to the ground as his ribs broke.</p><p>"Why?" Malcolm asked as he held his bloodied nose.</p><p>"You thought just because you were trying to help me this once, you're forgiven for your sins?" Oliver asked incredulously. "You brainwashed my sister into killing Sara! You told Damien Darkh about my son and put his life in danger! You are one of the many reasons Laurel died!"</p><p>Oliver stomped on his chest again, making him cry out in pain.</p><p>"And I found out another sin you committed", Oliver said as he looked at Roy, giving him a nod, making Roy nod back gratefully.</p><p>Looking back at Malcolm, Oliver picked him up by the collar. "You said you had tracked down the man who you thought had killed Rebecca, and murdered him in cold blood. But of course, he was the wrong man, the right man was Brickwell obviously."</p><p>"What….are you…saying?" Malcolm groaned painfully.</p><p>"The man you murdered in cold blood because you thought he had killed your wife, was my father", Roy snarled at Malcolm as everyone's eyes widened in shock, not having expected that of all things. "You ruined my life!"</p><p>"Nyssa", Oliver asked as he held out his hand.</p><p>"With pleasure, husband", Nyssa said as she handed Oliver her sword.</p><p>"Thea…..help…I'm…..your father", Malcolm cried out.</p><p>"My father was Robert Queen", Thea declared firmly and in that moment, Malcolm knew he wasn't getting out of this.</p><p>"Stabbing you through the chest didn't work, so I'm going to cut your goddamn head off", Oliver said before swinging his sword. Malcolm's blood splattered on his shirt as his head rolled to the ground while his body toppled a second later with no head to direct it.</p><p>"Should have done that a long time ago", Oliver said as he returned Nyssa's sword to her.</p><p>"Well, I have a feeling we are not needed here any longer", Thor said.</p><p>Turning to them, Oliver said gratefully. "Thank you very much, for helping me save my friends and family. I owe you two a lot."</p><p>"We are your friends Oliver. You don't owe us anything", Kara assured before giving him a hug. This time, he wasn't shocked and returned it with a smile. They parted as Thor shook hands with Oliver.</p><p>The two gave nods to all of them before Kara took out her extrapolator and opened a breach. Nodding at everyone again, the two walked into the breach before it closed.</p><p>And just like that, another adventure was over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that ends it.</p><p>Yes, the punk Malcolm killed in the 3x12 flashbacks was Roy's father for the purposes of this story. We were never really told anything about his parents, so it can work.</p><p>I got this idea from Phillipe363's 'Sins of the Past' which I read two days ago so thank you to him.</p><p>It adds to the long list of sins Malcolm has committed and gotten away with it. Frankly, he got off too easy.</p><p>Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and thank you to everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed this fic and supported me in different ways while I wrote this. Your support means a lot, as always.</p><p>Until next time.</p><p>Till then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>